Continua la aventura
by Aslinn Seryn
Summary: Historias que deben ser contadas en otra ocasión…. Esta es una perfecta ocasión en la cual pueden ser contadas….
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

**Continua la aventura.**

Mientras el señor Koreander decia esto Bastian seguía platicando animosamente con su padre no podía creer que hubiera alguien aparte de el que viajara a Fantasía de repente recordó a Atreyu y le entro preocupación avía sido su culpa nunca debió de haber inventado tantas historias debió de dejar todo como estaba y haber escuchado a su mejor amigo Bastian no pudo evitar poner cara de preocupación y esto lo noto su padre.

¿Bastian te sientes bien? Te noto preocupado¿te pasa algo¿Acaso no esta feliz?

¿Qué?, ah lo siento es que estaba pensando en Atreyu. En mi estancia en fantasía lo hice pasar malos momentos. Y solo espero que se encuentre bien. Es un gran amigo hizo muchas cosas por mi y yo no las quería notar

Estoy seguro de que este bien.- cambiando de tono de vos y expresión de su rostro menciono- Bueno ¿y que quieres hacer?

A Bastian cambio totalmente de expresión y juntos se dirigieron asía el zoológico. Fue un hermoso día, el mejor de la vida de Bastian. Sin embargo Bastian nunca olvido a su fiel amigo y todos los días se preguntaba que estaría asiendo el, cuando lo volvería a ver y si cuando regresara el seguiría vivo.

Era simplemente imposible controlar a los schlabuffos pero tenia que volverlos a su normalidad sino nunca se podría recuperar la cuidad de Amarganaz.

Fújur trataba de mantenerlos todos juntos para que Atreyu pudiera volverlos a convertir a los pobres ayayais.

Ya avía pasado mucho tiempo desde que Bastian avía dejado Fantasía y gran parte de los problemas causados por Bastian ya avían sido solucionadas. Algunas avían quedado igual o las volvía a lo que antes eran. Costo mucho trabajo volver a lo que antes era y el hecho de poder imaginar y poder crear y contar historias hubiera podido facilitar la tarea pero ningún habitante de Fantasía podía hacerlo pero Atreyu contaba con ÁURYN y con lo que vivió con Bastian.

¡ahora Atreyu ya están todos!- grito Fújur alegre

¡schlabuffos al despertar mañana por la mañana regresaran a su forma original y salvaran a Amarganaz, la cuidad de plata, y recordaran que a pesar de ser feos ayudan a que una cuidad viva y serán felices por crear nuevos edificios!- grito Atreyu y cayo agotado; era una gran labor volver una criatura a su forma original, requería una perfecta imagen guardada en el cerebro del que trataba de hacer esto. Fújur se bajo rápidamente al notar que su amigo caía agotado.

vamos joven Atreyu suba a mi lomo y lo llevare a un sitio tranquilo para que descanse- dijo dulcemente mientras se acercaba a el. Atreyu se dejo caer encima de este dejando el lugar lleno de puras polillas desconcertadas y divertidas.

Llegaron a un bosque en el que ya avían estado y en donde avían pasado la noche cuatro seres muy distintos que al final se convirtieron en muy buenos amigos. El Bosque de Haule era un sitio muy callado y pacifico por lo mismo lo asía tenebroso pero era un sitio ideal para descansar. Fújur tomo algunas hojas y las junto depositando en ellas a el agotado de Atreyu, formando con su cuerpo un ovalo alrededor de su amigo para protegerlo en caso de que algo pasara.

Callo la noche repentinamente entre los árboles tres figuras deformes se fueron acercando poco a poco silenciosamente a los visitantes de ese bosque; Fújur se percato de los movimientos de estos seres y se dispuso a proteger a su amigo, costase lo que costase el estaría bien una vos grave y gruesa surgió del silencio.

si es el.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**Recordando el pasado**

Los tres individuos se acercaron lentamente Fújur se irguió y exclamó amenazadoramente.

¡Den un paso más y acabaran como cenizas!

No por favor, solo venimos a hablar con el joven Atreyu el ya nos conoce, fue ase mucho tiempo-exclamó uno de ellos Fújur no sabia cual de los tres ni que clase de criaturas eran debido que la oscuridad era demasiado densa, así que decidió escupir un poco de fuego hacia unos pedazos de leña que avía reunido para poder desayunar en la mañana.

Con todo el escándalo que se avía armado Atreyu avía despertado y al ver a los tres individuos se dirigió a Fújur y exclamó:

¡Ah! Ustedes nuevamente, siento no haber podido agradecer su ayuda…- Fújur se desconcertó al escuchar eso y ver a quien se dirigía su joven amigo ya que los tres individuos conocidos como trolls de corteza individuos gigantescos parecidos a árboles con brazos y piernas en forma de raíces comúnmente solían ser traviesos y asustaban a los visitantes de el Bosque Haule mas sin embargo no eran peligrosos.

Estos individuos ya conocían a Atreyu porque en su trayecto para buscar una cura a la hija de la luna se los avía topado y le avían enseñando la nada y lo que pasaba cuando uno la tocaba, su extraña figura se debía a que cuando dormían la nada los avía pescado desprevenidos y avía robado partes de su cuerpo - descuida Fújur no nos aran nada,-este asintió la cabeza y se volvió a echar al piso- díganme ¿que necesitan?-

¡Oh! joven Atreyu usted a ayudado a miles de cuidadse y criaturas nosotros solo nos preguntábamos si podía regresarnos a nuestra forma original ya que la vida es un martirio sin tener mitad del cuerpo o un oyó en el estomago; ¿podrá ayudarnos?

Lo siento me temo que no Bastian me contó muchas de sus historias y como todo ser de fantasía no puedo crear pero como yo viaje con el recuerdo perfectamente como eran las cosas, pero a ustedes, amigos, yo los encontré así no se como eran y me temo que no podré regresarlos, lo siento mucho.-dijo Atreyu realmente lamentándose de la situación de los pobres trolls

Bueno aun así le agradecemos haber ayudado a salvar a fantasía de la nada no sabemos que abríamos echo sin ti-dijeron mientras se daban la vuelta y se marchaban por el lugar en donde llegaron.

Atreyu seguía agotado sus fuerzas seguían bajas y acostándose nuevamente en el lecho de hojas le dijo a Fújur lo que avía pasado antes de que se conocieran, recordando esos paisajes, tristezas, perdidas, sueños, en fin todo lo que avía vivido.

Pero lo que mas extrañaba de esa época era su fiel caballito Artax seguía sin poder creer que lo mas probable es que siguiera dentro de el Pantano de la Tristeza y al recordar esto se echo a llorar, no podía evitarlo Artax siempre lo ayudo y o aconsejo bien no quería aceptar la perdida tenia que haber una forma de regresarlo, ala mejor seguía vivo en las profundidades de el pantano, esperando su rescate. Fújur escucho el llanto de su joven amigo y coloco la cabeza cerca de el y le menciono con su vos de campana

Se que as vivido cosas horribles pero no ay remedio tal ves pasaste muchas penas, pero mira el lado positivo, salvaste a toda Fantasía…- ¡NO¡- interrumpió Atreyu- Bastian lo izo Bastian fue el único que hizo todo eso yo no merezco crédito alguno- de repente sintió un frió intenso en su tórax y cuando bajo la mirada se encontró con una enorme cicatriz que avía sido producto de una pelea entre Bastian y el; Atreyu no podía evitar sentir cierto enojo al recordar esa pelea, efectivamente Bastian avía sido muy testarudo y avía cometido estupideces pero bueno solo era pasado, ahora el tenia que arreglar las cosas por Bastian, todas las equivocaciones que tuvo el tenia que arreglarlas, pensar solo en esto lo asía enfurecerse, pero Bastian era su amigo su mejor amigo, seguro si a el le hubiera pasado lo mismo Bastian no dudaría en arriesgarse por el, sin embargo lo extrañaba y sabia que era muy poco probable que lo volviera a ver solo tenia la esperanza de que el no lo olvidara al igual que el no lo olvidaría a el.

No estés triste ya veras que todo se arreglara muy pronto y lo volverás a ver, estoy seguro de eso, aparte cuentas con mi suerte.- Atreyu asintió lentamente, se seco las lagrimas y cerro los ojos- descansa un poco estas agotado y necesitas fuerzas para dirigirnos con la yegua.

_Tengamos en cuenta que el tiempo vivido en Fantasía y en el mundo son diferentes así que mientras esto pasaba en fantasía solo avía transcurrido un día desde la llegada de Bastian a casa. Este estaba decidido a regresar a Fantasía costase lo que costase y el señor Koreander le ayudaría a encontrar nuevamente el camino, solo esperaba que no se le pasara la fecha para ponerle un nuevo nombre a Hija de la Luna. Las campañillas de latón replicaron cuando Bastian entro a la tienda del señor Koreander._

_Repentinamente una vos que surgía detrás de un enorme sillón rojo rompió el silencio- Te esperaba, siéntate enseguida te traeré una taza de té.- Bastian se dirigió asía el sillón y se sentó en una cómoda sillita que estaba depositada enfrente de el gran sillón.- toma aquí tienes- dijo el señor Koreander tendiéndole la taza de té-_

_Disculpe señor Koreander… ¿como supo que vendría?-_

_¡Ah niño ase un día que pasaste todas tus aventuras! ¿Crees que un gran conocedor de Fantasía no querría hablar de esto por varios días?- dijo sonriendo contagiando la sonrisa a su visitante._


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

**Esperando que el día llegue**

_Bastian estaba feliz de tener alguien con quien platicar y que supiera como eran los lugares y que lo entendiera o mejor aun que le describiera como era Fantasía en otros tiempos y saber los otros nombres de Hija de la Luna nunca pensó que alguien mas que hubiera ido seguiría vivo y menos que fuera el señor Koreander._

_Cuéntame Bastian ¿Cómo llegaste a Fantasía?- dijo repentinamente el señor Koreander sacándolo de sus pensamientos._

_Después de haberle robado el libro no sabia a donde ir me dirigí a mi escuela, ya avían empezado las clases entonces fui al desván le eche candado y me acomode y empecé a leer lo que se me izo curioso fue que el libro estaba impreso en dos colores diferente de letra pero no me importo seguí leyendo veía todo en mi mente, como se conocían un comerrocas, un fuego fatuo, un silfo nocturno por ultimo un diminutense así convirtiéndose en buenos amigos, como estaban todos los doctores en el pabellón Magnolia y como Caíron fue en busca de Atreyu y como este emprendió su aventura en buscarme. Sabia que ese libro era raro ya que una ves mientras Atreyu estaba Ygrámul grite y después de eso en el libro venia que alguien había gritado, sin embargo no había nadie. Pero dígame usted señor Koreander ¿como descubrió Fantasía?_

_¡Ay! Niño cuando yo descubrí Fantasía era solo un mocoso de tu edad mas o menos estábamos en guerra y todo el día me la pasaba en el sótano con mis hermanos y para serte sincero ninguno me quiso como era el mas pequeño mis hermanos me molestaban mas entonces me encerraba en un pequeño cuartito que avía en el sótano pero ay mi padre guardaba todos sus libros bueno al menos los que no necesitaba tanto entonces me la pasaba leyendo y una noche mientras dormía tuve un sueño extraño y hay fue donde pronuncie su nombre- respondió emocionadamente-_

_¿Pero y cual nombre le puso?¿que ciudades hizo usted?¿que cosas creo?¿como le izo para regresar?¿hizo amigos aya?¿cuantas veces fue?¿cual…-pregunto emocionado pero el señor Koreander lo interrumpió con su risa-_

_Dios nunca alguien me había echo tantas preguntas en un solo instante pero bueno estoy encantado de tener a alguien con quien platicar de esto pero bueno recuerdo el ultimo viaje como su fuera ayer yo escogí el nombre de emperatriz infantil esa ves no me quede mucho tiempo pues ya sabia lo que ocurriría si empezaba desesperadamente a desear cosas entonces solo ocupe pocos y llegue al la frontera de Fantasía pero antes de eso quise ver a Xayide una vieja amiga – dijo pero se detuvo al ver el rostro de su visitante ya que se avía puesto serio y fruncía el seño- ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto desconcertado-_

_Es que… Xayide… ella trato de matarme como puede ser su amiga… ella es mala, ella lastimo a mis amigos me lastimo y casi me quedo sin recuerdos debido a su causa la odio, pero, bueno, ya paso, ya no se que ocurrió con ella lo único que me importa de Fantasía es Atreyu e Hija de la Luna, espero verlos pronto, ya extraño a Atreyu, bueno y ¿que mas hizo en Fantasía señor Koreander?_

**_Así charlaron largo tiempo hasta que anocheció y Bastian se tuvo que retirar así su casa pero prometió regresar al día siguiente después del colegio. Mientras tanto en Fantasía:_**

Atreyu despierta que tenemos un gran camino que recorrer- dijo Fújur suavemente acaricianado lenta y dulcemente su nariz contra el rostro de su amigo-

Ya voy, ya voy, ya me levante- dijo monótonamente Atreyu tratando de despejarse-

Vamos te traje algo de desayunar, come y bebe, creo que Yicha, la yegua puede tener problemas y después me gustaría visitar mi tierra natal si usted me lo permite, pues extraño mucho a mi familia, pero sino usted dice asía donde.- expuso Fújur con un tono de preocupación al terminar la frase.

Era normal y justo que Fújur extrañara pues ya había pasado trescientos de años desde su partida, Atreyu estaba increíblemente agradecido por la compañía de Fújur, y estaba decidido a cumplirle su deseo de regresar un tiempo a su tierra natal, después de todo el mismo también extrañaba a los pieles verdes y a los búfalos purpúreos después de todo el no había cumplido su casa por haber partido en busca de una cura para Hija de la Luna. Así que después de haber desayunado, un poco de fruta y agua fresca que Fújur había conseguido en un rió cerca del bosque, partieron en busca de Yicha, la yegua que, Bastian en agradecimiento, le había concedido un esposo que resulto ser un pegazos y había tenido muchos hijos pero usualmente las yeguas no tienen hijos pero Bastian así lo había concedido, el problema fue que ahora los pagazos estaban furiosos con la especia de las yeguas ya que para ellos era indigno tener de esposa alguien tan fea pues ellos se consideraban de una clase mas alta simple vista había sido un buen deseo de Bastian pero los pagazos estaban destrozando todo en cuanto se percataban el acercamiento de una yegua.

Lo que Atreyu y Fújur tratarían de hacer seria calmar a los pagazos y darles a entender que nada malo pasaría si estas dos especies se unían; seria un trabajo difícil pero como diría Fújur- con esperanza y suerte se puede todo-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Me e tardado un poco en escribir este capitulo pero es que mi imaginación se fue a no se donde espero que hayan pasado una feliz navidad_

_**Santo: **perdóname por haberme puesto roñosa, espero que te guste lo que llevo de la historia sino_

_dímelo._


End file.
